The NeverEnding Story four: Llynnya's Tale
by KiarriaCatt
Summary: Bastion's daughter stumbles onto the Never-Ending Story and gets pulled into the land of Fantasia. There she helps Atreyu and the Child-like Empress fight the Darkness and bring Fantasy back to her family who has forgotten to dream.
1. The adventure begins

New York was just as she had expected, loud, busy and scary. Unfortunately this was where Llynnya went to school. She lived in an outer ring suburb, but even that couldn't keep the city away. She wanted to live in the country, where the nearest house was miles away. She wanted to live where the tallest building was four stories tall. The City is full of people, people who judge, people who don't understand. No one understood her, not even her father, who used to understand everything.  
  
Her brother was of no use either. Even though he was younger, only seven, he only wanted to play video games. She tried with all her heart to read him stories, but he would only call her a loser, and turn back to his game. When this would happen, Llynn would go up to her room, turn off all the lights, light her candles, and pretend she was a princess in some story, who was reading a book of old.  
  
Llynn always told people she never got over the Fairy Princess stage. She loved fantasy, and always wanted to be apart of it. When she was young, her father would tell her stories. Her favorite was of a magical book that could take you away, literally. Maybe that was why she loved to read; she was always searching for that book.  
  
But, now Llynn was seventeen, and it was not proper for her to believe in fairy tales. She was only supposed to dress in her corset and cloak on Halloween. She was only supposed to read stories to the kids she baby-sat for, never on her own. Instead, she was supposed to like boys, read Cosmo, and go to football games. Not that she didn't like boys, or football games it was just not the kind of fun she had in mind. Instead, she would prefer to fence, arch, and be a hero in a legend.  
  
School was always the worst. Llynn was made fun of for the way she dressed, talked and acted. "Grow up Llynn." "You are not from the dark ages, Llynn." "Get a life, Llynn." These were said to her on a daily basis.  
  
It was after one such day that found her walking home. She wrapped her cloak around her for warmth for the rain had caught her off guard, but the bookstore didn't look that far away. Llynn did remember to look both ways before running a crossed the street and still running, she entered the store. She didn't mean to slam the door, it just happened that way.  
  
The store was filled with books. Big books, small books, books on shelves, books stacked on the floor, every surface had books on it, and the only thing in common with all the books was the fact they were all old. Llynn almost thought she had died and gone to Heaven. But then the old man came out of the corner.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked harshly.  
  
"I was just trying to get out of the rain and I noticed your store. I thought I would look around for a book."  
  
"We don't sell beauty magazines here. Try the convenient store down the way."  
  
"I didn't mean that kind of book. I'm looking for a fantasy."  
  
"We don't have that romance crap here."  
  
"I was looking for more magical. You know, fairies, dragons, elves that sort of thing."  
  
The old man looked at Llynn closely, "Well, I might have something. Let me check." The man started to look about the various shelves. And while he did that, Llynn was looking on her own. She spotted a large book that was leather bound, and faded. The cover had two snakes wrapped around each other, looking like they were swallowing the tail of the other. She picked it up and cradled it in her arm. She stroked it like it was velvet. "The Never-ending Story," she whispered.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
Llynn jumped, "I found the one I want to get. How much is this one?"  
  
"That one is not for sale."  
  
"Then why is it here?"  
  
"That is no concern of yours." The old man was holding out his hand and getting closer to Llynn, "Now just give me the book."  
  
"I have money," She pulled out a twenty, "I can pay for it."  
  
"I don't want your money. Give me the book."  
  
Llynn was scared now. There was something about the book, and she was going to find out. Throwing the twenty at him she turned and ran. She didn't look back, but if she had, she would have seen the man at the door with a slight gin of his face.  
  
Llynn walked up the stairs to he brother's room. He was right where she knew he would be, in front of his T.V. playing a video game. "Hey Chris, I just got this knew book, it has snakes on the cover." She had hoped the snakes would get him. All little boys liked snakes.  
  
"I'm busy, go read your stupid book on your own," was the gruff reply.  
  
"Fine," She sighed, "I'll just go have fun with out you. If you need anything I'm in my room." Llynn turned and headed to the attic. That was the one good thing about this house. It had an attic, and that was her room. At night it could be dark and scary, but that was half the fun.  
  
Llynn lit her candles sat on the floor next to them. She pulled the book onto her lap and inspected the cover. She ran her finger along the emblem on the cover. It began to glow and it came out of the book. Llynn looked at the snakes in her hand. It was very odd, but she just shrugged it off and placed the amulet inside her corset. She then opened the book and began to read.  
  
"Fantasia was a place where dreams were made of. The Child-Like Empress ruled over the lands with love. The Plains people continued to hunt the purple buffalo, and the rock eaters ate their rocks. All was great, except for the Darkness," Llynn looked up, dreamily touching where the snakes lay "I wish I was in Fantasia." A tingling sensation filled her. The world started spinning, and suddenly there was a blinding light. Llynn shut her eyes against the sudden brightness, and shook her head to clear the cobwebs. Slowly she opened her eyes again. When they were completely open she could not believe what they saw.  
  
Instead of her room she now sat in a field. There was brown grass everywhere that was as tall as she was sitting. It definitely was nowhere in New York, possibly somewhere in Wyoming, but not her room, and not New York. "Okay, there are two different explanations for this. Either I'm dreaming, because for some reason I fell asleep reading, or, that book is magical and I just entered a strange place." She didn't know why she was talking out loud, possibly to hear her own voice, but it made her feel better to rationalize things out loud. Standing she continued, "So, if I'm dreaming, I might as well get all I can from this, and if it's magic and I'm really here, I need to find someone to talk to.  
  
Llynn started to walk forward. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she had to go somewhere. After some time she saw a horse coming her way. It was a white horse, a beautiful horse, and it was fast. In no time it was upon her. The rider was a young dark haired boy of seventeen.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Taken a little aback, Llynn said, "Well, that depends, who are you?"  
  
"I am Atreyu, of the Plains people. Now I ask again, who are you?"  
  
Llynn lifted her chin slightly, giving her an air of importance, "I am Llynnya Bux, of Clifton."  
  
Suddenly the horse started to get nervous. He started bucking and trying to turn away. Atreyu looked off behind Llynn, and a look of fright came over him. "Quick, take my hand." He grabbed Llynn and yanked her onto the horse. They took off, flying over the plains. Fleeing from an unknown source.  
  
The land flew by so fast, Llynn had to close her eyes. She clutched Atreyu's waist and held on for dear life. She wouldn't let go for anything in the world. Finally, after what seemed forever, the horse slowed, and finally came to a stop. "You can get off now, we are safe."  
  
Llynn got off and looked at Atreyu, "What was so frightening we had to flee?"  
  
A look of deep sorrow overtook Atrium, "That was the Darkness. It has been covering more and more of Fantasia these days.  
  
"Fantasia?"  
  
"Yes, Fantasia. Where are you from exactly?"  
  
"I have a feeling it is no where near here."  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
Llynn wasn't sure if this boy would believe the truth. She did feel that, in a land where something called The Darkness could destroy things, maybe he would. So she gave it a shot. "I was walking home from school and I came upon a book store I had never seen before. I went in and found a book called The Never-Ending Story. I bought it and took it home. I began reading it, and wished I were in the book. So here I am."  
  
While she was saying this a strange look crossed Atreyu's face. He suddenly jumped of the horse and got into her face. "Where did you leave the book?" He grabbed her arms and started to shake her. Llynn was frightened.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She jerked away.  
  
"That book is of great importance, I need to know where you left it!"  
  
"It's probably still in my room." 


	2. A brother’s revenge

"Christopher, where's your sister?"  
  
"I don't know mom, I think she said something about a new book."  
  
Jenny walked up to her daughter's attic dungeon. Jenny loved her daughter, but she didn't understand how Llynn could possibly live in such a dream world. There were times when she blamed Bastion. He talked of fantasy as if it were a real thing. There was a book that he told Llynn about that could take you away. Llynn loved to hear the stories. She even told a few of her own. Believing she was a princess, for Heaven sake. But that too was Bastion's fault. He always called her his princess. Jenny thought it was just a cute father daughter thing, like when her dad called her angel; but Llynn seemed to take it to the extreme. Building a small castle in her room, wearing corsets and circlets, Jenny just wanted a normal daughter. She would give anything for Llynn to be a cheerleader like she used to be.  
  
Jenny knocked on her daughter's door, "Llynn honey, are you in there?" There was no answer. "Llynn?" Jenny pushed open the door. The room was empty and candles were lit on the floor. "Llynnya Moon Bux! You know better then to leave candles burning! Where are you?"  
  
Jenny blew out the candles, and set them on Llynn's end table. She also picked up the book that was lying on the floor and placed it on the bed. It was one of her old leather books. Jenny tried to get the girl to read other kinds of books to no avail. She knew she should be happy that Llynn read, Christopher didn't, but she still wanted Llynn to be normal and popular.  
  
Jenny went down the stairs to the kitchen and started to make dinner. Llynn was somewhere, probably hiding in a closet pretending to be in a cave. She will come out for dinner. "Christopher! Did you do your homework?" She called up to her son.  
  
"Yes mom!"  
  
"Come down and help me cook!"  
  
"Ask Llynn!"  
  
"She's busy! Get down here!"  
  
Chris grumbled and saved his game. Trudging down the stairs he cursed his sister. He would get even for this. He made a plan as he helped his mother. He would take this new book that she bought and burn it. It was just a stupid book any way. She probably even read it already. There would be no harm, just revenge. 


	3. Meeting the Empress

"Where is your room?" Atreyu asked Llynn.  
  
"New York, but I don't know how to get it back. I don't even know how I got here."  
  
"What of the auryn? Do you have that?"  
  
"What's an auryn?"  
  
Atreyu was getting annoyed with her. How did this girl get the book and not know the auryn? There was also the fact that she was an outer worlder and not Bastion. Bastion was the only outer worlder that had ever been to Fantasia. If only he were here, he would be able to help the Child-like Empress save Fantasia from the darkness. But the book sent this stupid girl instead. Atreyu tried to explain, "The auryn is a medallion. It is two snakes..."  
  
"Oh, you mean this!" Llynn pulled the auryn out of her corset.  
  
Atreyu was shocked. She had it! "We need to get you to the Child-like Empress." He mounted Artax grabbed Llynn and they rode to the Ivory Tower to see the Empress.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
The child-like Empress was so lovely Llynn thought she wasn't real. Well, in essence she wasn't real. Just apart of the fantasy world that was Fantasia. But she was lovely nonetheless.  
  
The Empress smiled at Llynn when she gave a bowed. Llynn had a hard time not staring at the Empress. She was wearing all white and sitting on a bed of white. She looked so young, yet seemed wise, like an old woman who had seen many years.  
  
"I am glad you came Llynnya. I had prayed help would come soon."  
  
"Umm, How did you know my name?" Llynn asked shock.  
  
"I know everything that happens in Fantasia. I also know you are the daughter of our Bastion."  
  
"Well, He probably won't be coming. He doesn't believe anymore."  
  
The Child-like Empress frowned and looked sad. "Doesn't believe, that's sad. He always believed in us."  
  
"Well, he grew up, got married, and had me and my brother. I guess he decided that fantasy wasn't for grown ups."  
  
"But you believe?" "Yes, I've always believed."  
  
"Good, then you can help us. Do you have the book?"  
  
Llynn looked down at her shoes. "No, I left it in my room in the real world." She looked up and held the auryn. "But I do have this."  
  
The Child-like Empress got up from the bed and walked to Llynn. She took the auryn and went to her dressing table. There she picked up a chain and placed the auryn on it. She then returned to Llynn and gave the auryn back. "Where this. The auryn chose you. You will need to use it to get back to your own world. Just make a wish, and it will come true. Please bring us back the book. We need it to learn about the darkness."  
  
Llynn held the auryn in her hand. "If it will grant any wish, why don't we just wish for the book?"  
  
"It's doesn't work that way." Atreyu answered. Llynn jumped slightly. He had been quiet for so long that she forgot he was there. "We need to be in your world."  
  
Llynn placed the chain around her neck and prepared to wish. The Child-like Empress stopped her, "Take Atreyu with you. If you get into trouble you may need him." Suddenly the Empress screamed as if she were in pain. She fell to the floor. Both Atreyu and Llynn rushed to her side. Weakly the Empress whispered, "The book, it's in trouble. Some one is destroying it. You must hurry and stop them. If the book is destroyed so are we. Please hurry."  
  
The guards that were at the door flew pushing Atreyu and Llynn out of the way. Atreyu grabbed Llynn's hand and Llynn closed her eyes. "I wish Atreyu and I were back home in my house."  
  
Llynn felt a rush of cold air then warmth. When she opened her eyes she was in her room. Her candled were out, and the book was gone. 


End file.
